Combat
OUTDATED We have since changed to a new system that leaves the old, for the most part, intact. We now use a static three numbers of the players choice to miss rather than all odds. This scales to more miss numbers depending on accuracy, and additional effect chances have been tweaked to reflect this. Basics Where there is a fighting situation, moves accuracy and power are judged using the 4chan post count. Starting from the end number and working in where appropriate. Most of the time only the right-most number is required. Odd numbers equate a miss and even numbers equate a hit. The move's actual damage dealt is not calculated but judged by the participants to how healthy their fighter likely is. While 'God-moding' is strictly speaking possible; repeated shrugging off of powerful hits and crits will be thought of negatively and possibly the character ignored. Not something people are likely to want. If you 'instant kill' an opponent and weren't aiming to kill; you do NOT kill the opponent. They are knocked cold/in sleep mode/regenerating. Insta-kill is essentially FLAWLESS VICTORY. You succeeded, no matter how badly you were doing up to now. The attacker chooses if they want to kill on a quads hit or not, but they had to have been specifically attacking, not just gotten quads while doing an unrelated action. Particular exceptions to the above rule are stated as follows: Critical hit If the last two numbers are the same (11, 22, 33, etc.), then the hit -even if it is odd and would miss for this reason- is considered to have hit and dealt significantly more damage than normal Multi-hit moves Bullet seed, fury attack etc. The post number must be odd, and crit rules still apply. Just divide your even number by 2 to determine the number of successful hits. 2 = 1 hit. 4 = 2 hits, 6 = 3 hits etc. The exception being 0 which is a 5-hit value. (Think of it as 10.) Status inflicting effects If a move also has a possibility of inflicting a status affliction, find out what the in-game percentage is. Say, 30%. Only 5 options are available for hits, 0, 2, 4, 6 & 8. So here he round to the nearest viable fifth, rounding down. (There is always a chance, if the possibility is less than 20%; round up). This is the number of possibilities that will also inflict a status ailment. In the example it's one. So we can declare that ONE of our hitting numbers will deal the status. So you would say for example: "If this roll ends in 6, you are now burnt." High Crit moves Karate Chop, Leaf Blade etc. Generally, one extra number is called to be a critical hit. For example, if the attacker calls 0, 0 also crits. Self-directed stat changes These moves never miss, and always will work unless of a condition that would halt the move in the games. Eg. Paralysis. Foe-directed stat changes These always hit the first time they are used each battle. After that, they must roll to hit. (there may be some exceptions, ask if uncertain) Metronome (move) Look at the last 3 numbers of your post. Compare them to the move list on bulbapedia. Use the move your post number equals. If your post number is too high, your attack missed. Whatever it was. (Note, Crit rule does NOT apply to this move. Roll 088 and you use a standard Rock Throw. Not a critical Rock Throw) Charged moves While charging a move like Solarbeam, the 'attack' is assumed to hit unless it would be stopped by something that would interrupt the move in-game. The actual attack's accuracy is considered in the turn it is fired. Even if you insta-kill on charging, if you 5 get on the attack: Miss. It could be counted as a particularly powerful one though. The 'Fumble' Rule So far only used by Ampere, the 'fumble' rule is used to show inexperience/disability of a combatant. As the average miss percentage is quite high; even a semi-trained fighter could possibly not apply this rule. It's up to the character poster to decide however. Simply put: 1 equates a 'fumble'. This isn't a miss so much as the attack hits the user partially or the fighter leaves themself open to an easy attack on a vital. This however scales up, making it rather a risky thing for the character to fight. Double 1s equate to a 'critical fumble'. And so forth. It is possible to self-kill with this rule. But there could be mitigating circumstances or a ret-con applied to mitigate the damage. Status ailments Assuming you know how statuses work in the pokemon world, there are some things that require the post count. Frozen So long you are frozen, you have a 20% chance of thawing. You can select 2 numbers (one odd, one even) and use these as your target in a 'roll' to end the condition. The numbers can change every roll, but you must specify within the same post what your target is. If you roll even, you also make a successful attack. Paralysis One fifth of the time, an attack that would otherwise succeed will fail. When attacking declare what successful attack number will cause full paralysis. If you roll this number, you attack is counted to have missed. Gets do not apply, however the missed attack can be considered more powerful than normal. Confusion Confusion will stike 1/5 of the time. Select two numbers every roll, one odd and one even. If you roll this number, you are considered to have hurt yourself as normal. ( 40 BP typeless physical) In order to recover, one will declare a number to be the recovery roll. Infatuation Infatuation will stike 1/5 of the time. Select two numbers every roll, one odd and one even. If you roll this number, you are considered to have hesistated to attack. Sleep On the first move afterwards, you cannot move. Afterwards select four numbers. Two odd, two even., increase these values by one each every turn so by the fifth turn all numbers are selected. Rolling the selected number ends your sleep. Making this stuff up You should do this. No, really! We're not Gamefreak. We don't have the experience to know what we're doing, and nor are our battles as controlled. You ambush someone? It would be in your rights to say that 3 and 5 will hit as if they were even due to your target's surprise throwing off their defense. If your pokemon has early bird, you could adopt the above rules, but advance it a step so you have an additional 20% chance every ten to wake up. This RP isn't going to penalize your for showing your own initiative and improvising. These are GUIDELINES. Made using common sense and values from movelists on the internet. If you throw a brazier of coals on someone, is that basically ember? Or more will o' wisp? Feel free to experiment and try out extra effects. If you feel you're going overboard, just ask in the chat and they'll tell you if it's too much, too conservative or too bizarre. More likely; they'll tell you to got for it! Also keep in mind the rules can be changed at anytime, if everyone involved in a battle agrees on different rules, feel free to use them! Category:Needs Info